User blog:Greenberet69/Nostalgia Tournament: Batman (Batman Beyond) vs Batman (Batman the Animated Series)
Terry McGinnis: The High School Teenager who took up the cape to continue the Batman legacy by becoming the Batman of the Future ''' '''VS... Bruce Wayne: The original Batman who became Batman after his parents were killed and protects the streets of Gotham City from evil. It's the Battle of the Batman Old vs New WHO IS DEADLIEST!!!! Battle Notes 1 vs 1 Voe for Battleground Bruce Wayne's Gotham City Terry McGinnis's Gotham City X-Factors Terry/Bruce 92 Training 94 EDGE Bruce Wayne: Bruce has had more years of Training then Terry has. 100 Combat Experience 100 EDGE Even: Both as Batman have had years of Combat Experience fighting psycopaths, gangs, super villains and more. 94 Physicality 89 EDGE Terry McGinnis: Terry is much more younger then Bruce meaning he won't have the fatigue problem of that the old age has and other problems that old age can do. 93 Intelligence 100 EDGE Bruce Wayne: Bruce as Batman had solved millions of crimes and was a master detective Terry was at medium level of detective work since his Batsuit had some functions to help but wasn't as smart as Bruce. 100 Batsuit 94 EDGE Terry McGinnis: Terry's batsuit has all of the new technological advantages such as jet boots and actual wings. Bruce didn't have the technological advantage in his Batsuit. 100 Gadgets 96 EDGE Terry McGinnis: Once agains in the Gadgets Terry has the technolgical advantage 100 Hand-to-Hand 100 EDGE Even: Both are well trained in Hand-to-Hand combat techniques Personal Edge Terry McGinnis: While Bruce has more training and his more intelligent then Terry. Terry has the much more technological advantage in both his Batsuit, and Gadgets and is much more physical. The Battle In modern day Gotham City Bruce Wayne as Batman is on his daily night patrol in Gotham when all of a sudden he looks up to see a bright blue flash of light on the other side of the city and takes out his grappling hook and starts swinging there. As Batman arrives on the scene he looks around for any signs of lfe and then notices movement out of the corner of his eye and darts after it down the alleyway. He chases the strange figure and as soon as he turns he finds himself at a dead end with no sign of anyone or anything. As he turns around he receives a punch to the face, and throws a punch but hits nothing. Before he can say anything he receives a kick to his back and turns around to see nobody their. He quickly looks around him but doesn't see anything and so he waits and then he gets a feeling and tosses a batarang to his right and hits the mysterious person. He sees that this person had some sort of cloaking device and soon sees the entire person. Before Batman stands the Batman of the future Terry McGinnis. However unknown to Bruce a Terry is from the future who had somehow ended up in Modern Day Gotham and unknown to Terry is that he had traveled back in time. Terry thinks that the Batman before him is a fake and Bruce thinks that somone stole the Batman suit he was working on. "I think you have something that doesn't belong to you" Bruce says "No I think it's you who doesn't has something that doesn't belong to you" Terry says Bruce prepares a Batarang and so does Terry and both toss Bataranges at each other but the Batarange cancel each other out. They both take out explosive batarangs and toss it and they also cancel each other out and also make a big explosion. In the smoke Bruce looks for Terry but thanks to te advance visors Terry sees Bruce in the smoke and fires some some disks from his hand at Bruce who turns around in time to dodge some but one skins his arm. Bruce takes out his Bat lasso and tosses it at Terry. Terry gets wraped around it and Bruce activates the electric shock which shocks Terry. Terry acts fast and uses his retractable claws to cut himself loose from the lasso. Bruce tosses the lasso aside and takes out some Cryo capsules and tosses them at Terry but Terry activates his Rocket Boots and takes out his wings and flies away. Bruce takes out his Grapple gun and gives chase after Terry. Terry flies through the skies of Gotham and tries to contact the future Bruce but can't get a hold of him and just then a Batarang goes by him and he turns around to see the Bruce Batman giving chase. Terry takes out a Batarang and tosses it at the the Cable and cuts it in half sending Bruce falling but Bruce quickly uses his cape to glide to safety. As he lands he quickly Bat Goo gun and fires two shots at the feet of Terry disabling the Rocket boots. Terry calmely glides to the ground but as he does a Batarang strikes him in the face and he falls to the ground. He gets up and sees Bruce Batman coing at him and tosses some Bolas at Bruce but Bruce jumps over them and kicks Terry in the face. Terry rolls back and gets up and tosses some Flashbang grenades but Bruce uses his cape to cover his face and tosses his own Flashbang grenades but Terry uses his wings in the same manner blocking the flashbangs flash. He then looks up to see Bruce Batman come at him with the Bat Sword and slashes at Terry but Terry's batsuit protects him and so kicks him back. Terry gets up and activates his Extensible forearm spikes and charges at Bruce. The two Batmans clash weapons and contine the battle for a while. Soon Bruce is able to cut off one of the spikes but Terry uses his other spike to cut the Bat sword in half. Bruce jumps back and tosses thermite's at Terry who uses his spike to protect him but losses the spike in the process. He uses use claws and charges at Bruce and is able to cut the bat insignia and Bruce bleed but quickly Bat Tazer to shock Terry but Terry quickly kicks the tazer out of Bruce's hands and kicks Bruce back. Bruce uses his Bat Pellets to blind Terry and qucikly charges in while he is blinded and attatches Bat Cuffs to Terry. Bruce turns around and as Terry sees this he activates his Neuromuscular amplification and brakes the cuffs. Bruce tosses several Explosive batarangs and they explode on Terry. Thinking his work is done Bruce prepares to leave when Bolas wrap around his feets and he turns to see Terry walk out of the blazing inferno. Terry walks over to Bruce "Now lets see who you really are" Terry says Terry pulls of his mask but as soon as he sees the younger Bruce Wayne's face he quickly stares in shock and stumbles back. Terry then walks over to Bruce and releases him. 10 Minutes Later Back at the Batcave... Terry explains the situation to Bruce and Bruce believes him and is able to build a tim machine for Terry. The Two Batman say their goodbye and Terry goes back to his time and Bruce goes to rest from his battle with Terry and nows that Terry will be a great Batman in the future Winner: Terry McGinnis Expert's Opinion: You know that saying that the Student can never beat the Teacher well in this battle that saying is wrong. While Bruce has had more years of fighting villians then Terry the advance technology of Terry's equipment and Batsuit brought him the win in order to defeat his teacher. Category:Blog posts